HalfBlood Wendy Here to Stay
by Numisma
Summary: AU: Movie House Hanyou oneshot. Inuyasha will ignore the decay, the leprosy that will eat her away, until nothing's left that can keep him tied down. Then he will ascend. But he doesn’t want to ponder, and so he won’t. For now, Kagome is here to stay.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

-

Within the walls of his home hang windows into other worlds. His memories are tired, yet never fading. The backlights bring those portals to wishful fruition, and yet he never lays down as the wormwood shows him what could be but never is except inside the private screens that are his not-there retinas. 

As Inuyasha sucks down the sweet spices and embalms himself with absinthe, he sees faces and a rundown windmill that Shelley's monster never burnt down, its sails fanning the hanyou, the monster within almost half-enraptured. Someday the villagers would have his hanyou head. Inuyasha blinks and blows away the ashes of what's already burned before but never been removed for breathing.

He feels young yet withered. Reaching out he wishes that everyone around him would never leave him behind like one of Peter Pan's Lost Boys, leave him to stay young and fruitful - or at least in their minds. Someone had placed Wendy in his path, so maybe, he hopes, he wishes, he cries, he desires Wendy to stay with him forever.

But he is a child of eternal life, of youth, whose face and fangs betray his ancient years. A half human Peter Pan, his Wendy would never live to see him age. Inuyasha understands this, hates this, wishes he could block fate from ever snatching her from his hungry arms.

But the worlds he worships aren't real, and they can only mimic what will someday play and frolic and taunt within his own world, a world that stands still as everyone around him decays and dances within the realms of the dying. A realm he wonders if he'll ever glimpse aside from in his dreams, his hopeful and scathing dreams.

In the meantime he wants Kagome in his den, the den where he thrives to stay sane, while the world slowly collapses and refuses to take him with. A girl of two worlds to charm him and heal his hardness time and time again, it's all he needs, and Kagome the half-blood will meld her warm and wispy body with his, keep him whole while all else decomposes, until she decomposes along with the rest of the world.

Inuyasha shies from the future, bottles up Tinkerbell for later, and descends into a spiral of dripping rubber walls that let him hear the rainbow and see the music, giving him a distraction when he's misplaced half himself. No matter what his fingers wish to feel, he knows someday Wendy will grow up and ask for a new name, plead to be blessed as Maude. And because he's Inuyasha, because he's Peter and Harold, he'll recreate her, re-christen her and let her remain in his inviting bed, his sanctuary from the half-blood-hungry darkness that seeks both of them.

Perhaps he'll even curl into himself, slash himself to pieces, show her how she can patch him up, then let her be marveled when she saves him.

There will be a day, he knows, he despises, when she will never open her eyes again and smile, when Kagome will let her breath be stolen and locked away in a box that no one dare open or desecrate, and he will weep when she passes him by, seek solace some other way. The chemicals that have flavored his blood will no longer be enough to sate him, he knows. Inuyasha will wander the dust-gathering plains, the blood-snowy steppes, for her likeness somewhere else - or… will he?

Can he keep on breathing with needles in his arms and light a candle once a lifeless year?

The hanyou does not know, and so he exists day by day, waiting for Wendy to tell him daybreak has come. Their summer will be bittersweet and covered in teeth marks from when she will scream.

It will be a scream, Kagome a siren stripped of fear and dripping slick with sweat and not-virgin tears and the warmth of the flame he lights between her not-virgin thighs once the smoldering and roasted meat and tendons can no longer breathe upon his neck.

Forever cursed a child at heart, this Peter Pan will make Wendy stay in Never-Never Land, lay with her as the sun, golden and frayed and ever spying, rises and falls, lapping up their moisture and giving them a melting, blistering warmth, and he will never go back to the past. He will yearn for a life in the forever now. Yet, when he doesn't get it, he won't complain, won't throw a fit.

Films can only mimic life, show a series of snapshots of flickering and ever deteriorating, fleeting moments. He knows. He loathes, he does not like… but he knows.

Inuyasha will ignore the decay, the leprosy that will eat her away, until nothing is left that can keep him tied down. Then, he will ascend. But he doesn't want to think, to ponder. And, so, he won't. For now, Kagome is here to stay, here to feed him honey and Coke.

-

A/N: this is a _Movie House Hanyou_ oneshot 


End file.
